List of Predacons in Transformers: Fusion Force
The Predacons were created by Shockwave (later Sixshot) to wreck havoc on Earth and destroy the Autobots. They serve as "Monsters of the Week." TENTACRUSH The first Predacon the Autobots have to face. He can grab and constrict with his tentacles and can use his mantle to hypnotize anyone. His beast mode is a giant squid. Voiced by David Sobolov. WEIRDWOLF He can move at high speeds and can use its razor-sharp fangs to gnaw on even steel. Powered by lunar power, he attacks the Autobots while they're setting up their base. His beast mode is a wolf. Voiced by Troy Baker. RAM HORN An Predacon is easily irrtated by noise which vents his rage and destroying anything in sight by headbutting with his horns. His beast mode is a triceratops. Voiced by John DiMaggio. JUMPOUT He was sent by Shockwave to distract the Autobots so he can become Sixshot. He jumps really high, and on enemies. His beast mode is a grasshopper. Voiced by Dan Castellaneta. SCORPONOK He has a stinger that can shoot lasers, powerful claws, and can dig underground at a fast pace. He defeats the Autobots off guard when Bumblebee gets in the way. His beast mode is a scorpion. Voiced by Richard Epcar. SPARKSTALKER Can breathe fire and fly pretty fast and high. His talons are strong enough to smash concrete. His beast mode is a dragon. Voiced by Keith Szarabajka. WASPINATOR Sneaky and quick but not too bright and has poor speech impediment. He can produce stings with a special venom that can make anyone stupider and stupider and die at the second stage. He has cartoon logic. His beast mode is a wasp. Voiced by Jeff Bergman. RETRAX He has pretty invulnerable armor, and can roll into an iron ball. His beast mode is a pill bug. Voiced by Ian Hecox. OCTAPAL This Predacon can shoot up super-sticky webbing for capture, and can use his eight eyes to make his victims get unexpected-at-times visions based on their worst fears. His beast mode is a spider. Voiced by Charlie Adler. HAMMER STRIKE Only having short screen time before the opening credits of the show can roll, he can dive underwater and make powerful headbutts. The Autobots used an electricfying fishing pole to fish Hammer Strike out before taking him out. His beast mode is a hammerhead shark. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. BROODNECK Thanks to his snake-like body, he can squeeze through narrow spaces, dig underground, and perform flexible feats in combat. He is very sneaky and cunning. Starscream created and recruited him so he can prove to Sixshot that is no leader material and can crush the Autobots on his own terms. His beast mode is a cobra. Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. SPITTOR He has decent jumping abilities, and can suck lifeforce/Energon out of both Transformers and organics alike by using his tongue. He also drains Optimus Prime out of his memory as well. His beast mode is a red-eyed tree frog. Voiced by Peter Lurie. PLEZMOID This huge Predacon is an expert swimmer and can extend his neck pretty well. But is reckless and not too bright, making him crash into anything. He can fire icy breath. His beast mode is a plesiosaurus. Voiced by Alan Tudyk. SWARMER She can fly high and fast, and command a swarm of ravenous microbot insects at her will. This of course attracts Motormaster's attention. Her beast mode is a ladybug. Voiced by Grey Griffin. FROSTBITE His biting and clawing skills make him no pushover, and can freeze anything ice-solid with his breath. His beast mode is a hyena. Voiced by Andy Milder. VENOM Thanks to her flexible, limbless body, he can dig underground and shape herself to avoid attacks. She is also armed with a pair of fangs that inject poison. Her beast mode is a rattlesnake. Voiced by Debi Derryberry. SNAPTRAP His shell, what he can hide in, is beyond indestructible. Alongside launching decent tremors, he can also hide in his shell to do a powerful spin attack. His biting attack is incredible too. His beast mode is a snapping turtle. Voiced by Mark Hildreth. RAPTERROR Besides having an iron-hard head, he can burrow underground at high speed, bite and scratch brutally, and can shoot corrosive acid. He reluctantly helped two criminals rob banks much to the Autobots' frustration to ever nab them. His beast mode is a Komodo dragon. Voiced by Liam O'Brien. FANGRY As well as thirsty for their plasma, he can drain them from Transformers, as well as having his drones drain some from smaller subjects, like humans. All those drainings also turn those bit into vampires who are also hunger for energy. He can fly and use his supersonic screaming. He has top-notch hearing. His beast mode is a bat. Voiced by Oded Fehr. RIPCLAW Talons on his feet and claws as well as his mach running speed make him a formidable adversary. He was sent down by Sixshot to steal a package from the Autobots. His beast mode is a velociraptor. Voiced by David Kaye. THUNDERHOOF This elegant-like Predacon can fly, run fast, and conduct electricity from his hooves. If gained enough power, he can shoot a massive orb of energy from his wings to a target. His beast mode is a pegasus. Voiced by Frank Welker. PED This Predacon allowed Tentacrush, Frostbite, Retrax, Ripclaw, and Scorponok to escape, asking them to help him find the Mini-Con Bomber. He can dig underground undetected and use his pinchers in battle. His beast mode is a centipede. Voiced by Eddie Deezen. INFACTUATOR Leader of the cute Predacon trio sent down to break the bonds between Autobots and humans. She has a hobby of destroying and gets away with it. Her beast mode is a kawaii bunny. Voiced by G. Hannelius. SCRATCHOUT Fighter unit of the cute Predacon trio sent down to break the bonds between Autobots and humans. He has a hobby of stealing and gets away with it. His beast mode is a kawaii kitten. Voiced by G. Hannelius. SPORE Back-up unit of the cute Predacon trio sent down to break the bonds between Autobots and humans. He has a hobby of polluting and gets away with it. His beast mode is a kawaii butterfly. Voiced by Frank Welker. MINOR PREDACONS: Pounce Sky Claw Airachnid Sucker Shrieker Sandstorm Blight Wildcat Bugly Skalor Seawing Darkwing Vertebreak Big Horns Crosscut Jellydon Halfshell Constrictor Dracon Uproar Valefang Packrat Wingspan Metrox Crumplezone Bite GougeCategory:Transformers Category:Character List